Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display method using an in-vehicle infotainment device mounted in a vehicle and more particularly, to an in-vehicle infotainment device configured to efficiently display status information of the vehicle and an image display method using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
An in-vehicle infotainment device provides a user with a vehicle information display function, a navigation function or a TV output function through an image display device mounted in a vehicle. Recently, it is possible to execute a web application through an in-vehicle infotainment device mounted in a vehicle.
A web application executed by an in-vehicle infotainment device mounted in a vehicle requires an image display method for outputting a suitable visual image on an image display device mounted in a vehicle via information related to the vehicle.